The Uzumaki Twins
by HellRat
Summary: Naruko and Naruto Uzamaki are twins with one dream for Naruto to become Hokage. But will that change when Naruko falls for the one she hates most? And Naruto finds out that his sister is keeping secrets from him. Paring: Sasu/Naruko Naruto/Saku. On hold.
1. Kakashi Meets The Twins

Medog: yes, yes, yes. This fanfic is going to be awesome.

Sakura: I agree. I'm really happy I get to be with Naruto-kun.

Naruko: yes this well be interesting won't it.

Naruto: hell yes.

Sasuke: so what is this? Medog making a story baste off the real one.

Medog: of cores most of it will be really close to what really happens but I was to lazy to watch 'Naruto Shippuuden' so I'll just come up with my own ideas baste off of what well happen in 'Rookie Nine and Yue'

Kakashi: sounds good to me:

Naruto: on with chap.

888888888888888888888

A blond haired boy with eyes as beautiful as the ocean and whisker like scars ran throw the streets of Konoha. "Ha ha you slow pokes well never catch me!" the 12 year old boy yelled. On qow the boy ran into another blond that looked just like him but was female with long hair and no whisker like scars.

"Naruto you can't keep these pranks up and you're supposed to be at the academe with me." Naruto knowing if he ran he'd be coat so he lot the girl tie him up and drag him back to class. (It's after Naruto became a genin)

When Naruto and the girl arrived at the academe every one was staring at the still tied Naruto. The girl looked over at a raven haired boy and a lot of girl fighting over who gets to sit next to him. The girl untied Naruto before jumping in front of the raven.

"Mornin Sasuke." She looked at him closer. "So what's so special about you?" Sasuke glared at the girl.

"Can I help you Naruko?" he asked the girl. Then the boy sitting in front of Sasuke thought it'd be so funny to push Naruko right then. So he did the result disasteris.

Naruko started falling toured Sasuke and there lips pressed together. The two's eyes widened and they pulled away. Naruko put her hand over her mouth; Sasuke turned his face away rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand; Naruto laughing like an egomaniac and the whole Sasuke fan club glaring at Naruko.

"Why did you do that?" the Uchiha asked infuriated.

"First of all I didn't do that secant don't get made at me teme and three-d you're the one who stole my first kiss." Naruko ranted to Sasuke and then sensed the sensei coming so sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura sitting on the end.

"Ok you're all genin now so I'm going to put you in teems of three except one teem which will have four, with a jounin as the leader." This went on as Naruko thought about what just happened. 'I just kissed the person I hate. But it was an accident so it doesn't count right?'

"Teem seven well be Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruko." Naruko's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruko and Naruto shouted together. "Why do my brother and I have to be on the same teem as that asshole!" Naruko yelled at Iruka.

"The Hokage told me to put you on the teem with you're brother and you're brother was the dead last this year and Sasuke was top of the class this year thus they were put together." Iruka explained.

"Well I'm not staying for this crap." Naruko jumped over Sasuke out the window.

Iruka announced the rest of the teems. "Ok go eat lunch then come back here to meat you're jounin instructor." Naruto looked at his teem mates.

"I'm going to look for onee-chan ok so I'll be right back." He said before jumping out the window too.

88888888888888888

An hour latter Naruto Naruko and there Sensei hadn't arrived yet. Then a man with grayish white hair a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye walked in. "Well I'm guessing you're teem seven." He looked closer. "Wait I thought I had four genin on my teem." Right then Naruko jumped throw the window carrying Naruto in her right arm.

"I told you not to try tree claiming until you learn how but do you lesion to me no." Naruko said as she set Naruto down. The two then looked at the man. "Oh no Kakashi the laziest most perverted jounin in Konoha is our sensei?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Well that wasn't a very good first impression now was it? Meat me on the roof." He said before disappearing. Naruko jumped throw the window to the roof and the others took the stares. (Yes Naruko likes jumping throw windows.)

When every one was on the roof Kakashi spoke. "Okay tell me you're name you're likes you're dislikes you're hobbies and you're dream."

"Why don't you start sensei?" Naruko suggested.

"Okay my name is Hatake Kakashi, there are many things I like but there not important, my dislikes hmm never really thought of them, don't have any hobbies I guess, and my dreams you don't need to know. Ok who's first?" He pointed to Sakura. "You."

"H-Hie, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes." Looks at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino, I don't really have a hobby and my dream is." Looks at Sasuke. "Okay I'm done."

'Fan girl just what I need.' Kakashi thought as he pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like and dislike many things, my hobbies are not important, my dream, I don't call it a dream more of an ambition, I plan to kill a certain someone, and then restore my clan to its once great glory."

'Why did I even ask?' he pointed to Naruto.

"Names Uzamaki Naruto, I like instant ramen and onee-chan here, I dislike the ramen that takes three minutes to make I mean who can wait that long" Naruko shook her head. "And Sasuke-teme, my hobbies well I usually spend time with my sister, and my dreams to become Hokage." Naruko smiled at this.

'Over hipper.' Kakashi pointed to Naruko.

"The names Uzamaki Naruko, I like lots of stuff but what do you care? I dislike anyone who thinks there better then every one else and like my little brother I hate the teme, my hobbies are training with Naruto, and my dream is to see Naruto become Hokage." Naruko looked at Naruto with a smile.

'Ok so I have a fan girl, an over confident Uchiha, a hipper active kid that hates the Uchiha and a girl that cares more about her brother then anything else and also hates the Uchiha. Fun.' Kakashi thought before saying. "Ok well meat tomorrow at six AM at training ground seven don't be late."

8888888888888888888888888888888

The next day teem seven arrived at the training ground and waited for Kakashi.

"You know if we have to be an time then why doesn't he?" Sakura asked and Naruko just shook her head.

"Like I know. I wasn't kidding when I said laziest." About two hours latter Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of life." Naruko shook her head again. Kakashi looked to the Uzamakis to realize. "You two are twins right?" hearing this Sasuke finely noticed that the two were warring the same thing that orange jump suit except Naruko's jacket was open and her t-shirt was a little titer then Naruto's.

The twins looked at each other. "Yes." They said at the same time.

"I see that explains a lot. Anyway today you're going to take the servile test. I have a timer, bells and three lunches. The goal is to get the bells from me before noon when the timer goes off who ever doesn't have a bell well be sent back to the academy." At this the genins jaws dropped.

"NANI!!!" yelled the twins.

"Sensei there's only three bells may I ask why?" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"That's a good question. It's so at least one of you is going back." Every one had a look of horror.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruko crossed her arms over her chest. (By the way Naruko is a little more how do you say busty in this then most girls her age.) "You're telling me that if Naruto fails you're sending him back to the academy?" Kakashi nodded. "No if he fails you're sending me back."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Naruko looked like she was ready to kill him.

When Kakashi started the test Naruko dragged Naruto off some were and the other two just ran off.

Naruko stopped running and turned to Naruto. "We need to work together."

"Yeah you are the one who came in secant in our class." Naruko smiled and there plane went into action.

Naruto saw that Kakashi left a bell by a tree. 'Sweet.' He thought as he walked over to it. Naruto reached for the bell and then was pulled up into a trap. Kakashi was coming out when Naruko grabbed the bell and cut Naruto down she then gave Naruto the bell and they left. Kakashi stood there in confusion on how he missed Naruko.

Awhile later the test ended and the only once with bells were the twins. "Well I am surprised that the two I least expected to get the bell are the only ones that did get bells." Naruko smirked. "But you still fail."

"What!" Naruto gasped.

"The paint of this test was team work but you two only worked with each other and not the rest of you're team." Kakashi explained. Kakashi looked at Naruko to see she was still smirking. "I'm going to give you one more chance. I'm going to Tie Sakura to the post and the rest of you can eat but do NOT feed Sakura. I'll be back in an hour." Kakashi tied Sakura then left.

Naruko looked at Sakura before picking up her chopsticks grabbing some food and putting it in front of Sakura. "Here you need to eat."

Sakura blinked three times then Sasuke stood. "No Kakashi said not to feed her!" Naruko looked at Sasuke.

"One I don't care what Kakashi said. Two I'm not going to lot one of my comrades starve. And three Kakashi isn't here." Sasuke silenced. Naruko looked back to Sakura. "I'm not going to force feed you." Sakura nodded and opened her mouth as Naruko fed her and then.

"**YOU!!!**" every one froze. "Pass"

"NANI!!!" the four genin yelled as they turned there heads to there sensei.

"You pass." He repeated.

"Yes, yes we heard that part." Naruko said with a wave of her hand.

"But why did we pass?" Naruto finished what his sister was going to say.

"Well if you had lessened to me and did not feed Sakura then you would have lost you're test and you comrade would go hungry. But you did not lessen to me because you did not want to see you're comrade go hungry. I'm basing you're test off of the saying that has bean spread in the ninja world. 'Those who break the laws and rules of the ninja world are called trash, but those who abandon there comrades are lower then trash'." Kakashi explained. Every thing made since now at least to Naruko. Then Kakashi said. "You all need to work on you team work. Sakura, Sasuke is not the only other member on this team. Sasuke you're team is you strength use it don't think it well hold you back. Naruto, Naruko, you may be brother and sister but you're team is you're family too, protect it." Kakashi smiled. "I'm going to report to the Hokage we'll meat back her tomorrow at the same time for our missions." He then disappeared.

The members of team seven stared at each other before Naruko spoke. "Well Naruto and I well see you two tomorrow. Je-ne" the twins left and shortly after Sasuke left then Sakura.

888888888888888888

The blond twins arrived home. Naruko went to make the roman and Naruto went to wash the clothes. It was an every day rotten they did together Naruto would do the laundry the living room the bathrooms and his room, Naruko would clean the kitchen the study the guest bedroom and her room. They both did the cooking and the gardening. (They live in a house not an apartment in this story.)

The two sat down for a silent diner tell Naruko spoke. "I'm happy Naruto. You're one step closer o becoming Hokage." Naruto looked up at her with a smile.

"Yeah."

"That means you can stop acting like you know nothing right." Naruto nodded to the question. Naruko now had a smile so beautiful it was brighter then the sun.

They finished there food and got ready for bed. They bid good nights before entering there rooms ready for bed. Naruto fell asleep pretty fast and Naruko decided to sow for a bit. She was making a present for Naruto. She sowed as she stared at a picture that her brother did not know existed. It was a picture of there mom and dad. Naruko was left a message not to tell Naruto until they turned 13. She hated keeping such a secret from him but it was her father's wishes. She stopped sowing and lad down on her bed her mind filled with thoughts on how Naruto well react she knew Naruto would stop talking to her for at least a month. Then her thoughts went to… Sasuke? Naruko blinked three times. She started rolling on her bed thinking. 'No, no ,no I can't like Sasuke Naruto hate Sasuke so I should right?' She stopped rolling and stared at the sealing. 'Right?' she thought before falling asleep.

88888888888888888888

Kakashi: are you ok medog?

Medog: ow my neck harts.

Sasuke: quit you're whining!

Medog: (hides face in hands and starts crying)

Sakura: look what you did you made her cry.

Every one but Sasuke: (comforts Medog)

Sasuke: she's faking!

Naruko: did the mean Uchiha hart you?

Naruto: it's ok no one likes him so we'll beat him to a pulp for you.

Every one but medog: (backs Sasuke off in to a corner)

Medog: (sticks tongue out at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (points at medog) see she's faking.

Every one but medog: (attacks Sasuke)

Medog: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon and it's been like what a year? But I had lost interest in most of my stories until recently. I reread my stories and I'm going to be re-writing most of them, to fix grammar, spelling, and make it more detailed and less rushed, I also will be changing the characteristics of some of my OCs. I will update all my stories as soon as I finish re-writing them, the order of which will be re-written when is as so; The New Miko, My Strange Life (The name is going to be changed to "The Demons of Konoha"), The Uzumaki Twins, Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived, A Warlock And The Demon Boy (The name is going to be changed to "Angel's From Hell"), Rookie Nine and Yue. Thank you for being patient and I promise you will love the changes to the stories. Please vote on the poll!


End file.
